The Third Meeting
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: They meet yet again


Title: Third Meeting

Pairing: H. Granger and OMC, Orion

Summary: Third meeting in three years' time.

I had been working long hours at the hospital, eager to get my training period over with so that I could be a fully certified Healer already.

I worked longer hours than my fellow trainees; it wasn't an easy thing to do seeing as the hours were already so long. But I was willing to sacrifice my social life.

My family was very supportive of me which was something that I appreciated so very much, even my friends understood.

I was nearing the fifty hour mark of my sixty two hour shift when my direct superior suddenly appeared in front of me from what seemed like thin air.

"Orion, I need you to take these supplies to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey needs them immediately." And with that Healer Storm held out a medium sized box to me.

I took it quickly, deciding not to waste any time I simply just nodded instead of asking questions. I left the hospital with the box tucked under my arm, the moment I stepped onto the apparition zone that was right beside the emergency door entrance I apparated away.

I arrived with a soft pop sound in Hogesmeade; right in front of the schools gates itself. Hogesmeade was quiet, almost eerily so.

The gate sprung open with a tap of my wand on the rusted chains that were holding them closed moments before. I quickly rushed up the small sand road to the front of the castle.

I knew several short cuts to the infirmary for which I was thankful as I used one now that took off at least two minutes from the trip.

When I stepped into the infirmary I was surprised at the sight that met my eyes. I had seen the infirmary before, but never like this, well unless it was a day in which Slytherin House and Gryffindor House were competing against each other.

My eyes quickly swept over the beds, mentally assessing the students that were occupying them, their injuries were varied but nothing overly serious.

My eyes landed on Madam Pomfrey the moment she stepped out behind the curtained off bed, I rushed over to her and offered her a grim smile while holding out the box of supplies.

The patient that required the supplies, the patient really, was none other than Hermione Granger. She looked so very pale and broken as she laid there on the bed.

I watched on as Madam Pomfrey used magic to get the potions into her body, I tried to stay out of the way and just keep quiet but it was hard.

I felt so very protective over this slip of a girl and now here she was, lying in an infirmary bed. And only alive due to the caster having messed up the spell that she had been hit with.

If it had been done right, if the spell had been done properly, then she would be dead.

Gutted like a fish really, literally.

Madam Pomfrey left her once making sure that she was in a stable condition, only time would tell now how well she would heal.

The body was a strange thing at times but that hardly seemed important in this moment as I sat down at her bedside in the uncomfortable chair.

I placed my hand on top of one of hers; she looked so very small in this moment. More vulnerable than I had ever seen her.

I sat still in the same position just gazing at her face for several hours before I finally managed to wrench my gaze off of her.

She was starting to gain some colour back which was a good sign; I leaned over her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Get well little lion." I murmured quietly, with one last press of my lips against her forehead I straightened up and left the infirmary.

I had to be back at work in a few hours for my next shift, which was thankfully only a thirty six hour one. But before I called it a day there was something that I had to do.

I apparated away from Hogesmeade only to reappear a moment later in Diagon Alley, the shop that I needed was thankfully open.

It wasn't somewhere that I frequented often, only on the rare occasions such as my mother's birthday and what not.

I waved away the clerk and wondered through the shop, I needed something perfect and thoughtful. But not something that would overwhelm.

When my eyes landed on an already made bouquet of flowers that incorporated both muggle and magical flowers I knew that I had the right one.

I picked out a plain card and wrote a simple message, a get well soon wish and then paid up. Leaving the bouquet and card to be delivered by the flower shop for later in the morning.

With everything taken care of I finally made my way home.

FIN.


End file.
